The Night After The Wedding
by xxLaurenElizabethxx
Summary: Harry and Ginny leave the wedding and have a very good night. Summary sucks but story is better... I hope. R&R! My first fanfic, so don't be too harsh please!
1. Honeymoon Night One

Chapter 1: The Night After The Wedding (Harry & Ginny's First Time)

Harry and Ginny kissed all the way to the carriage. Harry helped Ginny inside and when she was sitting, she grabbed Harry by the front of his shirt and pulled him into the carriage, kissing him fiercely. When the carriage lifted off, they paused only a moment to wave good-bye to everybody before continuing to kiss. After a while, Ginny pulled away.

"Harry, I'm so glad that we had such a beautiful wedding." She said, leaning against his chest.

"I'm glad we had a wedding," He replied, kissing her again. The continued to kiss until the carriage landed on solid ground with a soft thump! The door sprang open and Harry carried Ginny out and onto the stone pathway. When Ginny saw the castle, she gasped and said, "Oh, Harry! It's beautiful!"

"We can explore it later," Harry whispered in her ear, sending a shiver of pleasure down her spine. Instead of answering, she kissed him harder. He carried her inside and into a special room. It was beautifully decorated just like a real medieval castle. Harry gently set Ginny down and pulled away.

"You need to change into something simple," he began, "we don't want to ruin your beautiful dress." He winked at her.

"Are you going to change?" Ginny asked, walking to a door that had her name on it in gold lettering.

"Yes, I will," Harry said. "See you soon."

Ginny opened the door and immediately was drawn to the giant bed. It was big, and a scarlet color with four posts holding up a light golden cloth, almost looking like something a queen would sleep in. She took her veil, dress, and heels off, set her bouquet on the bed, and walked over to the biggest closet she had ever seen in her life. She chose a small red dress, slipped it on, and went back to the living room. She spotted Harry sitting on the couch. His back was to her, and she crept up to him and put her arms around his neck, kissing right where his neck and shoulders met. He jumped a bit, but then gently turned around and pulled her into his lap. He was wearing a robe and Ginny could just barely see boxers with small lips on them peeking out from a place where his robe had opened. He kissed her with a kind of urgency that only he and Ginny would understand.

"Harry," Ginny moaned, "don't stop."

"I won't." Harry said, kissing her harder. He picked her up and walked into a different room. He set her on the bed and then he was on top of her, kissing her neck. His hands found her back and unzipped the dress. He eased it up over her head and tossed it onto the floor. Ginny gently untied his rope and he allowed it to slip off of his body and onto the floor. He kissed his way down her neck and between her breasts, stopping on her stomach. He gently nudged her panties down and dropped them onto the floor. As he pulled his boxers down, he kissed Ginny on the mouth. She put her hands on his chest, her eyes wide.

"I'm scared." She said.

"Me, too." Harry replied, gently kissing her on the mouth. He moved outside her, then inside her. The rhythm was slower, almost relaxing. Ginny realized that she had no more room inside her; Harry took up every space in her, he filled her up. Tears filled her eyes and spilled over, dampening her hair and the pillow. She kissed him with more urgency and he altered the rhythm. Each time their bodies met, fireworks erupted in from of Ginny's eyes and her heart filled with more emotion than she had ever had in her life. She kissed Harry with the fireworks-in-the-sky, forget-your-own-name, can't-feel-your-body kind of passion. Ginny wrapped her arms around him, her nails slicing through his skin. He moaned, smiling. Their eyes met, and both knew what the other wanted. Harry slowed, going deeper with each stroke. With one final thrust, he covered Ginny's mouth with his, claiming her scream of release for his own. He rolled over her and came to rest beside her.

"I love you, Ginny," he said softly.

"I love you, too, Harry," she replied. They fell asleep, each in the others' embrace.


	2. Welcome Home Part I

Chapter 2: Welcome Home

Part 1:

"Ginny, wake up."

Through her sleep, Ginny heard a voice calling to her.

"Gin," it said. She was being gently shaken. "Gin, wake up."

She opened her eyes, only to see Harry over her, his green eyes glittering. He smiled when he saw she was awake.

"Good morning, Harry," she whispered, kissing him.

"I'm glad you're up," he replied. "C'mon, we need to explore!" He picked her up and set her on the floor. He was back in his boxers, and was looking through the closet.

"I can pick my outfit," Ginny said, gently bumping him aside. She picked a pair of underwear and a bra and said, "Suitable?" When Harry looked confused, she asked, "See, I'm more dressed than you are."

Harry laughed, looking down at his lip-covered boxers. "Touché," he said, but didn't leave.

Ginny rolled here eyes and decided on a basic pair of jeans with a red and black sweater. When she turned around, Harry was there, and dressed in jeans and a black sweatshirt.

"Ready to go explore?" he asked her.

"Yes," she replied, grabbing his hand. "Let's go!"

They started with the main floor. The found the kitchen, two bathrooms, and a Dining Hall. The kitchen was very beautiful, with green granite countertops and a large island in the middle to fix meals. The bathrooms were very large, each with a bath and shower, and one with an extra door that lead to a Jacuzzi. The dining hall was a great big hall packed with tables. When Ginny had seen it, she had let out a gasp.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"Well, this place is _huge_," Ginny said, walking around, "and I don't know if we'll ever have this much company!"

Harry laughed and took her hand, spinning her around so she faced him. "Does it matter? We don't have to have _any _company."

Ginny smiled and kissed him lightly on the lips. "Come on, we don't have all day!" She teased, dragging him out of the room.

After they had exhausted the main level, they went up the great big staircase to the second floor. There was a large crystal chandelier hanging above their heads and lots of golden candle holders along the walls. It was a very grand house.

"Oh, Harry! Look at this room!" Ginny exclaimed, going into a medium-sized room with a large window taking up an entire wall, overlooking a lake. Stepping to the window, she looked out of the window, her eyes darting from one side of the lawn to the next so fast, her eyes were a blur.

"I know. It's incredible, isn't it?" Harry said quietly, coming up behind Ginny and putting a hand on her waist. Ginny turned around suddenly and kissed Harry, thanking him silently. He kissed her back, and, when a bird chirped suddenly, they broke apart.

"Where next?" Ginny asked, looking Harry in his green eyes.

"We should probably go eat." Harry said, not taking his eyes off of Ginny as he picked her up and carried her down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"So, what should I fix?" Ginny asked Harry after he had set her down.

"Er," Harry said, and Ginny laughed.

"Here," she said, turning around and whipping her wand out. She gave it a wave and pancake mix, bacon, orange juice, and eggs came out of the fridge and cupboards, coming to rest on the island. With another wave of her wand, they began to fix themselves. "Perfect!" She said, turning back around to face Harry.

"Good thing you know that, or we'd starve!" Harry said seriously. Ginny laughed and kissed him lightly on the cheek.


	3. Author's Note

_Hey, guys, it's me. I know, I know, I need to update more often! But I've been so busy, I keep forgetting! Anyway, I just wanted to say that I am fresh out of ideas, and I really want your help. If you have an idea or anything, please let me know! You can post it as a review, send it in a message, email me, whatever; however, if you do email me, let me know who it is and why you're sending it to me, just so I can put it higher on my priority list. Thank you all so much!!_

_Love,  
__Lauryn_


End file.
